


The Really Good Boyfriend

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison wants to know if John is Rodney's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Really Good Boyfriend

"Is John your boyfriend?"

"What?" Rodney stared at his niece, not quite processing the question he'd just been asked.

"Mommy said that sometimes boys have boyfriends and girls have girlfriends."

Rodney raised his gaze from Madison to his sister who was biting her lower lip in a clear attempt to keep from laughing, her fork half-way to her mouth. Kaleb was staring intently at his plate, and a quick glance at John made it clear there'd be no help from that direction. "That's true. But John is not my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

How could someone who wasn't even four feet tall ask such annoying questions? "Because he isn't."

"Don't you like him?"

"Of course I like him. He's my friend."

"And he's a boy."

"She's got you there, Rodney," John said, his voice rich with amusement.

"Look," Rodney said, resting his elbow on the table and pointing his fork at her. "Just because he's my friend and a boy that doesn't make him my boyfriend. Boyfriends are not the same thing as boys who are friends."

"Okay."

Pleased she understood, Rodney resumed eating, pushing his tofu to the side and spearing a piece of broccoli.

Madison's small face twisted into a frown. "He's your boy friend, but not your boyfriend."

"Exactly, yes."

"He's your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

This time Jeannie couldn't contain her laugh and Rodney glared at her. If Kaleb stared at his plate any more intently he was going to burn a hole through it. Even John was snickering. Looking squarely at Madison, Rodney said, "Boyfriends kiss. Friends do not kiss. John and I do not kiss."

"Oh."

Satisfied that he'd found an explanation she could understand, Rodney nodded once and speared another piece of broccoli.

"Mommy kisses her friends."

Rodney sighed, ignoring John's renewed snickering. If this was what having kids was like, the world was going to have to survive without the benefit of more McKay DNA. "She would."

"Hey!" Jeannie protested.

"It's a different kind of kiss," John said, having apparently decided to be helpful, and Rodney nodded in agreement. Leaning down, he kissed Madison's cheek. She giggled and Rodney rolled his eyes. "That's how friends kiss." John put down his fork and placed his hand on the back of Rodney's neck. "This is how boyfriends kiss."

Rodney's brain was still processing John's words when John's lips touched his. It was an almost chaste kiss, just erotic enough to make it a kiss between lovers instead of friends. When John let him go, Rodney felt his mouth drop open. "You kissed me."

"I was making a point."

"By kissing me." Rodney's voice squeaked embarrassingly.

"It was just a demonstration."

"Of kissing."

With a shake of his head, John turned toward Madison. "Do you see the difference, now?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Good." John smiled warmly at her, then looked over at Rodney's plate. "Eat your tofu."

Rodney started to put a piece on his fork, then snagged a piece of pepper from his stir fry and deliberately raised it to his lips.

John didn't say a word.

"If you kiss, then you're boyfriends," Madison said.

Rodney opened his mouth to protest then shut it again, because clearly there was no point in arguing.

***

"My niece thinks we're boyfriends," Rodney said, punching his pillow. Hotel room pillows were never soft enough, although it beat sleeping on the floor at Jeannie's.

"She's five."

"She's going to go to school and tell all her little friends that her uncle has a boyfriend."

"You're worried about what kindergarteners think?" John was leaning back in his bed, flipping through a magazine too quickly to actually be reading any of it.

Pulling the covers up over his shoulder, Rodney said, "Are you done with that yet?"

"Nope."

"You're the world's worst roommate."

"Yup." John paused. "But I'm a really good boyfriend."

"You are not." There was no way John could be a good boyfriend, because Rodney was pretty sure John wouldn't be a boyfriend, not to other boys--men. Or had been before John kissed him. At first he'd been convinced it was just a joke, but as the evening wore on he'd become less and less sure, and now he was just confused.

Rodney hated being confused. It made him cranky.

"I am. I listen well." John looked at him as though daring Rodney to disagree, and Rodney rolled his eyes. "Did I or did I not help you sort out your feelings when Jeannie was on Atlantis last year?"

"Okay, fine, sometimes you're a good listener."

"Thank you." John lifted a hand and began ticking off points on his fingers. "I kiss well."

No way was Rodney even going to consider arguing that one.

"I make a good date for parties. I've been known to be cuddly when the occasion called for it. I've been told that I'm very good in bed, and I'm neat."

"You think neat is a selling point?"

"Ever lived with a slob? Trust me, neat is a good thing. You, on the other hand."

"What about me?" Rodney sat up, throwing the covers back. "I'll have you know I make a perfectly good boyfriend."

John merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not a slob, either," Rodney said, pointing at him. "I'm smart. Reliable. Unlike you, I was built for cuddling, and I'm really good with my tongue." Flashing the "so there" smile, Rodney crossed his arms.

"What do you mean I'm not built for cuddling?"

"Look at you, you're all lean and muscular. Cuddling requires soft."

"Parts of me are soft." Throwing the covers off, John rose from his bed and walked across the few feet separating them to stand in front of Rodney. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Oh, for--" Grabbing Rodney's hand, John pressed it to his stomach. "See. Soft."

Fine, it was a little soft. "No one is going to cuddle with your belly." Rodney pressed his free hand to the center of John's chest. "Hard."

"That's my sternum."

"Still hard," Rodney sing-songed.

Drawing in an annoyed-sounding breath, John put his hand in the center of Rodney's chest. "Yours is hard, too."

"Because it's my chest."

"Well then where are you all soft and cuddly?"

"Look, it's a whole body thing. Broad shoulders, cushiony middle."

"My shoulders are broad enough."

"For a woman." Rodney removed his hand from John's chest and pointed it at his head. "Have you seen how big this head is?"

"It is unnaturally large."

"It's not--" Glaring, Rodney pointed at John. "You are very annoying. Which is not a good trait in a boyfriend."

"You're more annoying than I am, ask anyone."

"If I'm so annoying, why did you oh-so-casually insinuate yourself into my vacation, hmmm?"

"Because I'm a really good boyfriend."

"You are not my boyfriend!"

John's expression shifted into something Rodney couldn't quite read, and he said, as casually as he'd suggested coming along on Rodney's vacation, "I could be, provided you're not lying about the cuddling thing."

Feeling his eyes widen, Rodney swallowed. Then he swallowed again. "You?"

John nodded.

"Really?"

John nodded again.

"I really am cuddly," Rodney said. John smiled and rubbed Rodney's chest with the thumb still resting on his sternum. "Want to see?"

"Sure."

Rodney moved back into the center of the bed, resting on his hips and holding up the sheets so John could slide beneath them. When John was lying on his back next to him Rodney let the sheets drop, all the bravado of a few moments earlier falling with them. "So."

"Shouldn't you be on your back if I'm going to cuddle up to you?" John asked.

"Oh, right." Rolling onto his back, Rodney extended his arm. Turning onto his side, John rested his head on Rodney's shoulder and slid an arm across his waist. "So what do you think?" Rodney asked.

"You're kind of stiff."

"Well, I'm a little tense. Give me a break."

"Stiff isn't necessarily bad," John said and moved his hand from Rodney's waist downward until it brushed Rodney's cock.

"Oh," Rodney said, hardening into John's touch.

John moved his palm down Rodney's length, his touch remarkably warm even through the fabric of Rodney's boxers.

"That's…"

"Mmmm," John agreed and stroked him again.

Closing his eyes, Rodney focused on the feeling of John touching him, of John's hand moving over him. Teasing warmth, the easy press of John's fingers, a slow rub right over that spot, Rodney was ready to concede that John was a good boyfriend.

John slipped his hand under Rodney's waistband. Make that a great boyfriend.

"Rodney."

Turning toward him, Rodney found himself caught just for a moment by the sheer want in John's expression. Then he pressed his lips to John's. Desire flared and burst and did all kind of firework related things from Rodney's lips to his cock and possibly in the small toe on his left foot.

Tightening the arm he had around John's shoulders, Rodney gripped his biceps with his other hand, holding John close as the kiss got wilder and deeper, and why the hell hadn't John said he wanted Rodney sooner?

"Undress," he said when they finally parted, both of them panting a little. "We need to undress, and kiss, and touch some more." He kissed John again, adding, "And maybe some other things."

"Yes," John agreed between kisses, but neither of them made a move to strip the other. Using his weight to press Rodney back into the pillows, John slid a leg between Rodney's thighs, rubbed his cock against Rodney's hip, and captured Rodney's lower lip between his teeth, giving a gentle tug.

Rodney groaned. His boyfriend could multi-task, during sex, and that was hot, really hot. John drew back and Rodney said, "Naked."

"Right." Another quick kiss and John sat up, reaching behind him to pull his t-shirt up and off with one hand, the other still on Rodney's cock.

Looking at his chest, Rodney decided he'd never call John skinny again, because his chest was nicely muscled and he had two perfect brown nipples and enough hair that Rodney could run his fingers through it.

Which he promptly did, brushing the pad of his middle finger over a nipple.

John tugged on Rodney's shirt. "Rodney."

"Okay. Okay." Sitting up, Rodney pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it in the general direction of the floor. "Boxers, too?"

"Might as well," John said.

"Um." Rodney cast a meaningful look at the place where John's hand disappeared into Rodney's boxers.

"Oh, right." John withdrew his hand, and Rodney's cock immediately decided it was bereft.

Rodney ignored it in favor of kicking off the remaining covers, and then lying down, lifting his hips and pushing his boxers down. Once they were gone, he looked at John who was sitting next to him, looking at Rodney's cock and maybe his chest too. It was hard to tell, but either way it made him feel kind of good. "Aren't you going to finish undressing?"

A quick smile and John was standing next to the bed, pushing his boxers to the floor. Rodney tried not to stare, but John looked really good naked. Besides if John was his boyfriend then Rodney got to stare.

John moved to get back in the bed and Rodney rose up to meet him, cupping John's cheek in his hand and guiding him into a kiss. It was easier than the others had been, slower, John's lips moving over his in a way that made Rodney ache with want.

They lay back, John more or less on top of him, still kissing. Rodney wrapped his arms around him. He was holding John, and they were naked and kissing.

"Rodney," John muttered, breaking their kiss and moving his mouth to Rodney's neck.

Rodney arched his head back, moving his hands over John's back, wanting to touch, shuddering when John's teeth grazed just the right spot. "I want…" The words faded as John began to suck that same spot.

"What?" The word was breathed into Rodney's skin.

"To touch you."

"So touch me," John said and kissed him again.

Rolling them so John was under him, Rodney straddled his hips and slid his hands up the center of John's chest.

John moved into his touch. It wasn't a big movement, he didn't arch or anything, but Rodney still felt it beneath his hands. Leaning down, he took one of John's nipples into his mouth and John cupped the back of Rodney's neck in his hand.

It felt nice against his tongue, but it wasn't quite enough. He wanted more, wanted to show John that he wasn't bragging when he said he was good with his tongue. He wanted to be a good boyfriend, too. Edging his way lower, he kissed random places on John's chest and stomach. John spread his legs and Rodney shifted so he was kneeling between them.

Then all that was left to do was wrap his lips around John's cock.

This time John did arch, his whole body lifting as Rodney teased the head with his tongue. He alternated the teasing with light suction, just around the head, stroking the shaft with his hand.

"Rodney," John said in a tone Rodney had never heard before, one full of desire and pleasure, one that warmed Rodney all the way through.

He slid his mouth a little lower, including part of the shaft in the suction now.

Then he gave in to his own desire for more and began moving his mouth up and down, taking in a little more each time. John shifted beneath him, matching Rodney's rhythm, with small, restless movements.

Rodney looked up, catching John's gaze as he slid his mouth downward, taking in as much of John as he could.

He kept his eyes on John's, unable to look away.

John stopped moving, and a moment later warm fluid flooded Rodney's mouth. He swallowed eagerly, not caring about the bitterness.

"Rodney." John was still trembling slightly, but his cock had started to soften and Rodney let it slip from his mouth. "Come here."

As soon as Rodney stretched out over him, John pulled him down into a hug. "You really are good with your tongue," John said, his voice soft in Rodney's ear.

"Told you so."

"Want me to show you how good I am?" John asked.

"Yes," Rodney answered and rolled onto his back.

John chuckled and then his hands were back gentler than Rodney expected, and his mouth was back, unsurprisingly teasing, and Rodney decided it would be best to just lie there and let John demonstrate his skill.

 

 

Later, when John was snuggled tight against him and they were both drifting toward sleep, Rodney murmured, "You actually are pretty cuddly."

"Yes, I know," John said.

***

"This is Kelly," Madison announced, leading another little girl into the room.

Rodney didn't look up from the journal he was reading. "Hello, Kelly."

"I told her John was your boyfriend, but she didn't believe me."

Looking up, Rodney spotted John leaning in the doorway. He glanced at Madison. How had she gotten eyes that blue? And her lower lip was really annoying when it protruded like that. "Fine," he said, putting aside his journal and rising from the couch.

John straightened as Rodney approached. Rodney placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a brief kiss.

Letting John go, he turned and looked down at the two girls. "Satisfied?"

"Told you," Madison said to Kelly.

"That's weird," Kelly said.

"It is not weird." Rodney waved his hand in John's direction. "He's attractive and cuddly. He listens well. And he's neat. Why shouldn't he be my boyfriend?" Rodney said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're weird," Kelly said.

"Go play." Rodney waved them away. "Somewhere that isn't here."

The girls left the way they'd come in, and John slid his arms around Rodney from behind. "I knew the neat thing was a plus."

"Not as much as the tongue thing," he said, resting his hands on John's arms.

"True," John said, giving him a quick squeeze. "Dinner is almost ready."

"What are we having?"

"Kaleb's grilling."

"Really?" Maybe dinner wouldn't be so bad after all, and then they could go back to the hotel. Rodney liked the hotel, even if the pillows were distressingly brick-like.

"The package said 'Tofu Pups.'"

Rodney groaned.

"Don't worry," John said directly into his ear. "When we're alone I'll give you some real meat."

"I take it back. You're a horrible boyfriend with a sense of humor that is marginal at best."

"Uh-huh," John said and nuzzled his neck.

"Rodney," Jeannie called from the kitchen. "Stop fooling around with your boyfriend and come to dinner."


End file.
